PrincessLolly
PrincessLolly is a contestant from Finale: Pompeii. Finale: Pompeii In her original season, PrincessLolly was the source of much drama, but inside and outside of the game. While competing in the season, PrincessLolly was often visited by subjects from her home kingdom of Candyland. These visitors included PrinceMarshmallow and SundaeButler. By the end of the season, PrincessLolly's true love, PrinceMarshmallow, had been shot, and her mother, the queen of Candyland, had fallen ill. In the game, PrincessLolly is remembered for her unique relationship with CJ, and rivalry with Staci. PrincessLolly immediately begins to tell the other contestants about her home, called Candyland, in "Oh, You're Saving The Best For Last". The host dramatically tells the contestants that Pompeii is home to a volcano, which is fortunately not currently active. PrincessLolly is shocked, and excitedly tells everyone that Candyland has a volcano, but its made of chocolate. Moments later, the host allows the contestants to do self-introductions, so PrincessLolly happily introduces herself, informing everyone that she is the princess of Candyland, and lives in a delicious candy castle. Excited by this, Bow leans in for a selfie with PrincessLolly, who says that they look cute together. After BlackCindy informally introduces herself, PrincessLolly asks if she is unemployed. Seeming concerned, she offers BlackCindy a chance to stay with Grandma Nutt in her peanut brittle house. Despite the kindness, BlackCindy rudley corrects PrincessLolly, saying she is indeed employed. PrincessLolly continues to show extreme excitment during the introductions, and even offers the other contestants gingersnaps. No one replies, except BlackCindy, who says gingersnaps are "the shit." While Jocasta Odom is introducing herself, Shawn Soup demands he quiet down, so he won't attract the zombies. PrincessLolly tries to comfort him, saying there are no zombies. After the introductions, the host informs the contestants that they will be spending the season in a circle of houses which sit directly next to the inactive volcano. PrincesLolly, however, asks if she can sleep in her gingerbread hut. When the challenge begins minutes later, the contestants are shown a picture containing six past Finale ''competitors. One of the former contestants is Misery, a player from a season PrincessLolly had watched with her mother in the ice cream sea. PrincessLolly argues that Misery was a terrible competitor. PrincessLolly fails miserably the challenge, and appears to be discouraged. Despite saying she had seen ''Yukon ''previously, she later says that she doesn't watch ''Finale, and that she is a slow thinker. In the end, PrincessLolly loses to Staci, who chooses to Reward Shawn. Upon seeing Shawn Rewarded, PrincessLolly congratulates him, and solemnly says that he makes her miss home and the streets of peanut brittle. When it is announced that Shawn had received Immunity, PrincessLolly excitedly tells Shawn that she is proud of him, and offers him the choice of gingerbread of a lollipop. At the elimination, PrincessLolly interrupts the host while he is announcing the dinner when she hears something suspicious. Shawn panics, thinking it's zombies, but it turns out to be PrincessLolly's grandmother, MammaGingersnap. The surprise guest announces that she is here to give everyone gingersnaps for dinner, courtesy of PrincessLolly. A majority of the contestants are overjoyed by this announcement, and PrincessLolly happily thanks her grandmother before she leaves. PrincessLolly is the first person to receive gingersnaps for being safe during the vote. Whitney, however, does not get gingersnaps, as she is voted out and sent home. Upon entering the challenge in "I'm From Ireland", PrincessLolly tells Staci that she has put her in "a good humor," after she tells everyone that great great great Uncle Jojo created episodes. Moments later, the host begins to explain the challenge, telling the contestants they are standing a clearing outside of town. Confused, PrincessLolly asks the host why he is telling them where they are, claiming that the contestants can see it with their own "jellybean" eyes. PrincessLolly does not speak during the challenge, which is won by Staci. Staci chooses to Punish Tikki, which PrincessLolly calls clever. Staci, not flattered by the princess, tells PrincessLolly to shut up, as she is getting on her nerves. This shocks and greatly angers PrincessLolly, who threatens to have her candy guards throw Staci in the gumdrop dungeon, where she will be tortured by candy spears and eaten alive by a monster made up molten hot chocolate lava and cake. At the elimination, Bow eagerly asks where the gingersnaps are, but PrincessLolly sadly informs her that there are no more, and blames Staci. The host announces the night's dinner, which PrincessLolly hopes is candy, but turns out to be chicken nuggets, which the princess says are "yucky." PrincessLolly is kept safe, leaving the bottom two as ThatAmazing and Mooncrusher3. Seeing this bottom two, PrincessLolly says it is intense, and claims that Staci must have something to do with it, calling her unbearable. Hearing this, Staci threatens to put a muzzle on PrincessLolly, which were invented by her great great great great great Uncle Kenny. It is announced that there is a tie, causing a revote between only ThatAmazing and Mooncrusher3. PrincessLolly decides to vote for Mooncrusher3, and nervously hopes that the vote goes in her favor. It is revealed that ThatAmazing is eliminated. Although this isn't in PrincessLolly's favor, she is pleased when ThatAmazing chooses to Punish Staci for his Grand Finale. She receives Mute, causing PrincessLolly to laugh hysterically. Tells Staci that the Candy Kingdom is laughing at her, also, and points out the irony in Staci threatening to muzzle her, but being muted instead. The contestants are soon sent back to the houses, and PrincessLolly suggest they take a route through the Gumdrop Mountains, which holds excellent shortcuts. In "It Says So In The Bible", PrincessLolly immediately revives her rivalry with Staci from the previous episode when she enters the challenge. Staci, who is not allowed to speak, screams as PrincessLolly mocks her, asking if her "great great great Uncle ChildishBooBooHead" invented stupidity, because "that's what she is." Moments later, CJ asks PrincessLolly if she wants to "lick his lollipop." PrincessLolly seems disturbed, and ignores the question, instead asking the host if she can give everyone candycanes before the challenge starts. The host approves of the idea, so PrincessLolly hands everyone a candycane. During the challenge, PrincessLolly gets confused with the rules, at which point she admits that the candy people always told her she was a "confused little girl." PrincessLolly only manages to score her first point in the challenge, which is Majority Vote, by answering Tina Wesson in the second round, who she says is ugly. Moments later, when Shawn fearfully worries that Bow might be a zombie, PrincessLolly tries to comfort him, saying that there are no zombies. In a later round, PrincessLolly scores yet again, but the host confuses her with Staci, who answers Denise. PrincessLolly angrily informs the host of his mistake, and threatens to lock him in the candy dungeon and replace his teeth with lemon-flavored gumdrops. At the elimination, the host asks PrincessLolly if there are any alliances forming. PrincessLolly immediately informs him that there are already alliances existing. Later on, while the contestants are awaiting the votes to be revealed, PrincessLolly begins to throw out lollipops. Before the votes are read, Staci attempts to give herself immune by giving the host a "safe token," which does not exist. The host eats the safe token, revealing that it is a gingersnap, causing PrincessLolly to giggle and take credit. Out of confusion, Shawn takes this as a sign that PrincessLolly is in a secret undead alliance with zombies. Moments later, the host announces that the dinner is salad, as a homage to Jessica from Berwick Castle. ''This upsets PrincessLolly, who intended for the dinner to be lollipops, however, the host tells her he wants the dinner to be something healthier. PrincessLolly sadly informs him that because she is made of candy, salad would be posion to her. When PrincessLolly is given her salad, however, she reluctantly eats it, but ends up vomiting sugar. PrincessLolly votes Tikki with the majority, and he is sent back to Ireland. Once Tikki leaves, a frightening amount of activity from the volcano causes the ground to shake. Due to the shaking, PrincessLolly falls in a mysterious pile of poop, causing her to run away crying. PrincessLolly wins her first immunity in "You're As Barren As The Desert". PrincessLolly arrives at the challenge crying, but quickly wipes away her tears when it is announced that the next challenge will be the Performance Challenge. Excitedly, PrincessLolly asks if the stage made for the challenge is constructed of candy, but her curiosity fades when she remembers that she does not watch ''Finale. While the contestants are partnering up, PrincessLolly demands Jocasta to be her partner, and asks her to be best friends. Jocasta does not respond, so PrincessLolly asks again, but is interuppted by Mooncrusher3, who claims that he had asked Jocasta to be his partner first. The host asks the two who is going to have Jocasta, who still hasn't spoke. Both Mooncrusher and PrincessLolly tell the host that they want Jocasta, until CJ asks PrincessLolly to be his partner, causing PrincessLolly to happily accepts. Moments later, PrincessLolly gasps and asks CJ if he's asking her for a showmance. CJ does not respond, but Staci snaps at PrincessLolly, saying that she is the only one who deserves a showmance. Offended, PrincessLolly tells Staci that she hates her with all her "sugary gumdrop heart." CJ finally tells the two girls that he is not yet off the market, and PrincessLolly states that if they had a showmance, Mamma Gingersnap would be proud. PrincessLolly and CJ are the fourth and final group to perform. While PrincessLolly plays Rylan, CJ plays Pornstache. The performance is short, and involves PrincessLolly using explicit language, and CJ slapping on fake muscles. Despite being short, PrincessLolly and her partner are victorious, and win immunity. Upon winning, CJ hugs PrincessLolly tightly. Because they won, the host tells PrincessLolly and CJ to Reward a player and Punish a player. A majority of the contestants beg to be Rewarded, but PrincessLolly ultimately is torn between Shawn or Jocasta. She ends up picking Jocasta, and leaves CJ to Punish someone. At the elimination, PrincessLolly asks if she can have a question, and as a result, is given a generic question by the host. Asked how her game is going, PrincessLolly responds to the host that it is going lovely. Moments later, however, she groans and announces that she doesn't feel so good. She predicts that the sick feeling is from the salad from the previous dinner, and soon begins to vomit sparkles. Overreacting, PrincessLolly suspects that she was fed zombie salad, and angrily questions why the host tried to kill her. The host appears confused at this, but PrincessLolly persuses, threatening to put the host's head on a stake. Shawn supports PrincessLolly's claim, remarkig that he knows his zombie salad when he sees it. It doesn't take long for PrincessLolly to calm down, and soon, a mysterious prince named PrinceMarshmallow arrives. Not surprisingly, PrincessLolly knows the prince, but is shocked to see him there. PrinceMarshmallow informs PrincessLolly of the urgent news regarding the queen of Candyland, who has fallen ill. The prince notes that the illness was caued by posion. The shocked PrincessLolly frowns, while the host asks PrinceMarshmallow to leave rudely. PrincessLolly informs the host that the prince had come with urgent news, and that there is trouble in Candyland. The host asks PrincessLolly if she needs to leave, but she reluctantly decides to stay, saying that she can't go back to the kingdom for certain reasons. Then, she confidently announces that she must win the game for her ill mother. Once the votes are tallied, the host reveals the dinner to the contestants, which is soup. PrincessLolly hopes the soup is made of candy, however does not get to try it, as another violent shaking from the volcano most of the soup. Immune from being voted for, PrincessLolly is one of the first to be slid an empty bowl. In "I'm An Exiled Princess", PrincessLolly makes a shocking reveal upon entering the challenge. Beginning by saying that she hasn't been completely honest with everyone, PrincessLolly tells the remaining players that she is not allowed to return to Candyland. This is all she can say, however, as she decides that the reason is too much. Moments later, CJ asks PrincessLolly if she is a man, to which PrincessLolly sadly states that she is not a man, but an exiled princess. According to the princess, her mother had exiled her from the Ice Cream Sea, and she was forced to leave the kingdom. She them reveals the story of the two families of the kingdom, the Candylets and Montegums. It is explained that because PrincessLolly and PrinceMarshmallow are from different families, they are not meant to be together. Shawn tries to comfort his friend, telling her to have faith and to look at his current relationship. PrincessLolly points out to Shawn that he and his girlfriend's families are not forbidden to see each other. CJ also responds to PrincessLolly, but unlike Shawn, is sobbing. The sobbing upsets PrincessLolly, who admits to CJ that she does love him, but can't handle it, causing her to run away crying. When the challenge begins, PrincessLolly quietly returns to listen to the rules. In the challenge, entitled Mystery Houses, PrincessLolly is successful in recieving immunity, along with Jocasta and Shawn. Once the short challenge has concluded, the princess announces to CJ that she has made her choice, which is that she does love him. Hearing this, CJ admits that he doesn't want to be tied down to one woman, which doesn't sem to upset PrincessLolly. Soon after, another violent shaking from the earthquake takes place. PrincessLolly seems especially shocked, claiming that the shaking is making her violently ill. At the elimination, PrincessLolly is mostly silent until the dinner is announced to be ice cream. The contestants are given the oppurtunity to pick their favorite flavor, and PrincessLollly excitedly asks for bubblegum. She happily says that the ice cream is cheering her up, not only about the last two posionous dinners, but about her mother and PrincessMarshamallow, too. Despite what CJ had previously told her, PrincessLolly says that she must move on with her new love, who is CJ. CJ uncomfortably disregards the comment. In the end, Sahara is eliminated and PrincessLolly recieves her bubblegum ice cream. Realizing that she made the final 6, PrincessLolly cheers, and randomly exclaims that she loves Rewarding people. After Sahara leaves, PrincessLolly is shocked to find another visitor. A man named SundaeButler arrives, informing PrincessLolly that the prince has been shot. Hearing this, PrincessLolly runs away crying, but before she does, SundaeButler warns the princess to not return home, as he thinks the murder was commited by the Montegums. At the challenge in "I Don't Do Gambling", Staci laughs at the fact that PrincessLolly's boyfriend is dead. On edge, PrincessLolly slaps Staci and tells her to never speak to her again, along with calling her a wretched cow. PrincessLolly reminds Staci that she lost the love of her life, and questions how she has the nerve to laugh at him. While CJ tears up, Jocasta hugs PrincessLolly, and assures her that everything is okay. Staci admits that she has nothing left to say as PrincessLolly cries. As the host begins to explain the challenge, PrincessLolly wipes her candy makeup and assembles her emotions. In a shocking twist, the contestants are commanded to meet the host at the top of the soon-to-be active volcano for the challenge, which turns out to be an Auction. Meanwhile, Shawn is distracted by missing his girlfriend, and PrincessLolly tries to comfort him. The contestants begin to travel up the volcano, with Staci requesting to be the leader. Still bitter, however, PrincessLolly refuses to allow this, telling Staci she's "done enough." Staci objects, saying that she was joking, but PrincessLolly does not listen to her, and splits off from the group. Despite taking her own path, PrincessLolly arrives very soon, unlike Staci, who is the final person to arrive due to her weight. When Staci finally reaches close the challenge site, she is groaning, which causes PrincessLolly to warn Shawn that she is a zombie. Shawn begins to scream, and PrincessLolly suggest he push her back down the volcano. Jocasta hugs Shawn, stopping him, and a helicopter is called to take Staci the rest of the way up. Seeing the helicopter, PrincessLolly remarks that if Staci were her friend, she could ridden her licorice horse. When the Auction begins, Jocasta sits in between Shawn and PrincessLolly, and tells them that God will heal their broken hearts in time. PrincessLolly thanks Jocasta for the kind words. The first item, a Punishment, is purchased by CJ for all of his money, and PrincessLolly suggests he use it on Staci for being so mean to her. To pursuade him, PrincessLolly kisses him. Though CJ seems disinterested, he Punishes Staci anyway. PrincessLolly only makes one purchase during the Auction, being the last item, which she immediately bids all her money for. The host sets down two covered items, and uncovers him. PrincessLolly is given the chance to choose between 5 Rewards or a Steal Immunity to steal the Immunity won by Jocasta in the previous round. Jocasta claims that PrincessLolly does not have the meaness in her soul to steal him immunity, and PrincessLolly solidifies this by purchasing the Rewards, giving one to each of the remaining contestants. Staci is given x3 Votes, but shockingly decides to give them up to PrincessLolly, saying that she is guilty for the mean remarks she had made. Ironically, PrincessLolly puts all three of her votes towards Staci, helping her to be eliminated. She is the first to recieve her dinner, which dirty water, and cheers when she gets it. In "Answer Me One Thing Before I Go", the host announces that two people will be sent home at the elimination that night. Anxious about this, PrincessLolly admits that double eliminations scare her. While the rest of the contestants enter the challenge, she briefly mourns PrinceMarshmallow. Upon entering, CJ screams at PrincessLolly to stop talking to him. Thrown off guard, PrincessLolly asks what she has done to him. While the host explains the challenge, CJ breaks down, informing PrincessLolly that he can't handle the fact that she is always saying hi to him and being nice, as he is used to the girls he likes ignoring him and calling the cops. PrincessLolly comes seconds away from winning the challenge, but is defeated by BlackCindy. At the elimination, PrincessLolly never picks up the conversation with CJ, but votes him at the elimination, along with Jocasta and BlackCindy. The bottom two comes down to CJ and Jocasta, which makes PrincessLolly nervous for Jocasta's sake. In the end, however, Jocasta survives and CJ is sent home. PrincessLolly finally acknowledges CJ, and weakly apologizes for voting him out. CJ calmly admits that he wanted to be away from the princess anyway. Before he leaves, PrincessLolly asks CJ if he prefers Candylets or Montegums, but instead of answering, CJ sobs. After CJ's exit, the second elimination of the night takes place, in which PrincessLolly turns on Jocasta and votes for him with Shawn and BlackCindy. Though she seems sad, PrincessLolly claims that Shawn had forced her to vote for Jocasta. As he walks out, Jocasta acknowledges both Shawn and BlackCindy, but not PrincessLolly. PrincessLolly, Shawn, and BlackCindy are the final three in "She Ruined My Life!" Instead of a challenge, the three participate in a Fallen Comrades, in which they look back on the previously eliminated players of the season. One by one, PrincessLolly remarks on the eliminated contestants, only having positive things to say about most of them. It isn't until Staci that PrincessLolly turns sour, saying that Staci had ruined her life with her meaness. Eventually, the three reach CJ, where PrincessLolly confesses her love for him, but admits that it was not a mutual feeling among the two. At the final elimination, PrincessLolly hopes the dinner is candy. The final three are surprised when the host reveals three different dinners in front of them, each fitting one contestant's unique food choice. Unsurprisingly, PrincessLolly's dinner is candy, which she says "eats the soul of her enemies." PrincessLolly is placed in the bottom two with Shawn, but is announced to be safe, putting her in the final two with BlackCindy. PrincessLolly apologizes to Shawn before he leaves. At the Finale, PrincessLolly loses to Black Cindy by one vote. Voting History Trivia *PrincessLolly was played by 1dra7. Category:Runners-Up Category:Pompeii Category:Contestant Category:2nd place Category:Females Category:Finalists